The Elven Noble
by JaydLese
Summary: First part of my series: Aida finds out that she and Zander are going to have a family, but in a unexpected way. If I get enough reviews and favorites/follows I will post the other half of the story and I will do one story for each of the boys! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night that particular night. Aida was wrapped a light fur pancho while everyone stood around a bonfire. Well, almost everyone.

Zander, Sky, and Jace were currently busy doing research and training. Zander and Sky were studying at a university at this moment and Jace picked up where he left off with helping get the boys to become knights. They all expected Zander to be home soon, they just weren't sure when. Sky and Jace still hadn't been told when they could come back home.

Right now though, Aida tried to not think about that. She tried to enjoy her time with the people around her. The bonfire was making such a beautiful glow in the woods tonight. The tents that were set up were so that they could stay overnight. They planned on staying here for one night, just long enough to enjoy the beautiful weather they were having before the predicted storm came in. They would only have a few nice hours left.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" Tillie asked, a blanket wrapped around her with her husband at her side. Aida nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is," Aida replied.

"It's kind of a disappointment, don't you think?" Tillie asked. Aida looked at her like she was crazy. Disappointment? The weather was a beautiful temperature. It was just cool enough to wear something light without getting burned by the fire. The surrounding was a beautiful woods with a orange glow from both the fire and the sunset. The birds were chirping above them, confusing sunset with sunrise. Everything was perfect. What was she talking about?

"What? was all Aida managed to say after thinking all that.

"You can just feel the energy in the air. It feels like a special night, but we aren't actually going to end up doing anything but eat and sleep," Tillie said. Aida could understand that much and she began to think of things to do to make the energy transfer, but Kole interrupted her thoughts.

"You feel that too? If even you can feel the energy, then maybe we should leave. I think the storm might be coming early," Kole said. Aida scoffed, but only because she really didn't want to go. Looking at the sky she could tell a storm was going to come within the next couple of hours. One of the benefits of living with thieves in the woods. Tonight was just so nice and relaxing though, it just didn't seem right to leave.

"Don't be such a wuss. I'm sure we will be fine, and even if we aren't, guess what? There has been centuries of people who didn't have mansions or basements or heat or even roofs. We have tents. We'll be fine," Aida said.

"What if it's a big thunderstorm? Or what if it turns into a tornado?" Kole asked.

"We'll be fine Kole," she said as a final statement, her voice showing her annoyance. At this, Kole put his head down and said nothing more. Tillie started rubbing her hands together and Airdan held her closer. The suddenly tense atmosphere was broken when Aida finally came up with a idea.

"I think I brought some ale. Do you guys want to make this night a little more fun? We could play a drinking game..." she suggested, using a singing voice for the last part. She looked around and noticed that no one seemed as enthusiastic as her.

"I probably shouldn't. I don't want to be hangover when we go to get the baby tomorrow," Tillie said. Airdan nodded, and Aida knew that meant he wasn't drinking either. Aida looked over to Faelern and Kole. Since Seena was with them, Faelern probably didn't want to drink. Would it just be her and Kole then?

"What do you say?" she said, directing her words to the red head. He lifted his head again and looked in her direction. He smiled shyly and shook his head. She didn't expect that answer from him. She sat back in her chair, disappointed.

The sun quickly set and since everyone was afraid of bugs, it didn't take long for everyone to put out the fire and get into their tents.

Aida and Seena were sharing a tent. Faelern was sleeping with Kole tonight. Their tent was the largest, but only because Seena was able to pull a spoiled princess and score the largest one. Aida was proud to say she taught Seena well. Aida was about to snuff the candle by her bed out when Tillie came in.

"Hey, do you want anymore medicine before bed?" she asked Aida.

"Well, I don't need any right now, but could you give me a little if it wears off while I am sleeping?" Aida asked. Tillie smiled.

"Sure," she said, putting a bottle on the table next to the candle. She didn't need _that_ much. Aida smiled back anyways.

"Thanks Tillie," she said. Tillie just padded the side of her head before leaving the tent. Aida watched Seena's head slowly rise up from her bed, giving Aida a uneasy look.

"What is the medicine for?" Seena asked. Aida smiled yet again at the sweetness and concern on the little girls face.

"It's just for cramps. When you get older, you'll understand," she said. Seena looked very confused, but since she was tired, she simply nodded her head and rested herself back into her bed. Aida snuffed the candle out. She fell asleep soon after.

Everything was fine.

Until she woke up.

Aida sat up quickly, blown away by the amount of pain in her abdomen. She gasped for air, her adrenaline kicking in. He brain hadn't fully comprehended her situation. Was she being stabbed? Poisoned?

She looked around only to find a panting Seena, obviously awoken by Aida's sudden outburst. Aida felt guilty immediately. She didn't mean to scare her. Aida tried to calm herself a bit before speaking.

"I'm fine, I just... my, my stomach hurts. That's all," she said.

"Why don't you take your medicine?" Seena asked. Aida remembered the bottle and grabbed it quickly. Hey, sometimes this kid has some pretty good ideas. She grabbed a few pills while the tent flaps opened, revealing Tillie.

"I heard something, are you okay?!" Tillie asked. Aida rolled her eyes, watching the pills drop into her hand.

"I'm fine, I just didn't take my medicine. I'll be fine," she said. She placed the pills on her tongue and washed them back with some water she had next to her bed. A strange silence followed as Tillie and Seena looked at Aida and Aida looked back at them. Aida's annoyance grew as the silence continued.

"Will you two just go back to sleep?!" she almost yelled. The girls both jumped, but since they were both very tired, they simply nodded their head. Tillie walked out of the tent and Seena laid her head back down on the pillow. Aida also closed her eyes and laid out on her mattress before hearing a small, quiet whisper.

"If something was wrong, you would tell me, right?"

Aida smiled and turned her head to look at the sweet blonde haired girl on the other side of the tent. She sighed.

"Of course princess."

It didn't take long for the time to pass after that. Aida and Seena fell fast asleep, again. The pills Aida took happened to have a small bit of medicine that made her drowsy, helping lull her to sleep. However, like the first time, it didn't last long.

This time though, it wasn't pain, but the sound of thumping.

Aida slowly opened her eyes to the sound of rain thumping against her tent.

 _"God damn it, I just fell back asleep, now this..."_

She nearly closed her eyes again, but she could faintly see a girls figure rise up.

"It's raining!" the girl whispered to her self, thinking she was the only one awake in the tent. Aida sighed and slowly raised. Seena looked at her with a small mix of surprise when she realized she was awake. Aida rose to her feet and took long, groggy steps to the entrance of the tent, raising it up above her head to find something new: lightning. UGH. She sat back down on her bed with a humph.

"Looks like that blind bastard was right. I hate it when he's right," she said. Seena gasped and looked at her disapprovingly. She always did when Aida cursed. She crossed her arms and Aida knew she was about to get a lecture.

"Aida. What if Kole is awake? He'll hear you!" Seena said. Aida chuckled with what little energy she had.

"I know. I have no doubt that he woke up a while ago since he could hear the storm," she replied. Seens looked even more displeased.

"Well then, isn't a bit _mean_ to call him a blind b-word when you know he can hear you?!" she said. Aida mock rolled her eyes and began to actually laugh. She explained it to the kid.

"You see Seena, that's the point. It's all a part of the game. I say something mean from far away, I know he can hear me, but I pretend to not know and he pretends to not hear, and then he gets back at me by like, I don't know, spiking my ale or something," she said. Seena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Aida just smiled back. She would have said more, but the tent opened up.

It was everyone.

Not just one of them. All of them.

"Storm. We are all staying in here," Tillie said, obviously as tired as Aida was. Tillie said nothing as she walked over to Aida's bed and collapsed on it, leaning against Aida. Aida sighed. Airdan sat on the ground by Tillie's feet. Faelern sat by Seena, allowing her to lean against him. Kole simply stood by the opening, not knowing where to go. Aida watched him stand there and move his head around in different directions, obviously trying to get a sense of where everyone and everything was. She chuckled.

"You can come sit on my bed if you want Kole," she said. Kole smirked.

"Why would you want a blind know-it-all bastard like me to sit on your bed?" Kole asked. Aida just chuckled in reply. Seena looked up at Faelern and Faelern just shook his head at her, almost as if to say 'Don't grow up to be like them, please.'

"By the way Aida, I never spiked your ale," Kole said. Now it was Aida's eyebrows that were scrunched in confusion.

"Then who did?" she asked.

Just then she heard a snort come from a dwarf that she could have sworn had slept walked to her tent and had no idea where she was. Damn Tillie, she wasn't asleep...

Too tired to do much, she just shoved Tillie and Tillie giggled in reply. She continued leaning against Aida and Aida simply whispered nasty words into Tillie's ear, every once in a while making her laugh. When Aida looked up, she realized that Kole was now sitting near Seena, trying to block her ears just in case she heard what Kole heard. Aida actually began to really laugh at this.

As she was laughing, she leaned back into her bed and that was when the pain came again. Without meaning to, Aida crumpled into the fetal position and gasped for air because of the pain. It was a natural response that she didn't think about.

"Aida?" Seena asked, jumping out of her bead and out of the comfort of her guardian and ran up to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Seena asked. She petted the top of Aida's head as she continued gasping in pain. Now everyone in the tent was standing by Aida. None of them knew what to do and Aida was in too much pain to speak. She rolled onto her back and tried to stay still until the pain passed.

She took a deep breath in while the pain went away.

"What was that?" Faelern asked. Aida looked at all of the people who were looking at her, and she didn't really know what to say. She thought for a moment, but...

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Didn't you take some more medicine?" Tillie asked. Aida nodded her head, too tired to speak now.

"Even if she had, wasn't that something bigger then what that medicine was made for?" Airdan asked. Tillie began to nervously bite at the ends of her hair. Aida knew that meant yes.

"What exactly is the medicine made for?" Kole asked. Tillie didn't answer. Aida waited but there was nothing but silence. When she looked at Tillie, Tillie just looked back at her.

"Really Tillie?" Aida asked. She sighed in annoyance and answered the question herself.

"It's for cramps. That's all," she replied. Aida tried to get more comfortable in her bed because she could feel another one coming on. She braced herself.

"What kind of cramps?" Faelern asked.

"The period kind," Aida said casually. It felt natural to say... it was the truth after all. Aida looked up at everyone one more time and this time, it was only Kole that caught her attention yet again.

He was bright red. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were practically in his hair line. His mouth hung open a small bit.

Uh oh.

"What is it Kole?" Aida asked. Kole sighed. And sighed again. Then he started breathing hard.

"What do you mean period cramps? You're not... on your period...?" he said. The last part sounded like a half-statement, half-question. Aida was now tired, in pain, and annoyed.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking? What's wrong with you?" Aida asked, her annoyance was showing. She slowly began to sit up. She looked him right in the eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see it. Kole took a step back.

"Y-you mean... you really... don't know? You think you're... on your period?" Kole asked. This was ridiculous... why did he always have to be so squirmish and nervous all the time? What was with him?!

Aida stood up and took a heavy step toward him, knowing he would hear it. He took another step back, almost falling. She crossed her arms.

"Of course I'm on period. What is it you think I don't know, and why have you been hiding it from me?" Aida asked. Kole began to shake his head.

"No... it's just... I hadn't seen you in a while... and I... assumed that you knew. You talked about gaining weight and you know a doctor. When I heard it for the first time, I assumed you didn't want anyone to know yet and when I saw you again after all those months, I assumed you told everyone and forgot to tell me. I honestly didn't mean to..."

"SPIT IT OUT KOLE," Aida finally shouted.

"What did you hear?" Faelern asked. Kole turned bright red on his cheeks. It all of a sudden looked like a smile was on his face. Why would he be smiling?

Then he said it.

"The heartbeat," Kole finally said. Aida just continued staring at him, confused.

"My heartbeat?" she asked.

"No, not yours," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the island, a black haired moon elf took his first steps on land since a week ago.

 _"How typical. I come back home and the first thing I am greeted with is a thunder storm."_

He grunted as he pulled the hood of his shirt over his head. He was at the port now, it would take him only a half hour to get home. It's a long way to walk in a thunder storm, but once he got there, he could surprise Aida. As long as Aida didn't know he was coming back, he could surprise her and see her reaction. He knew when he was coming home for over a month now, but he hadn't told Aida yet. He wanted to surprise her because he knew she would be angry at him for not telling her. He smirked at the thought.

He took a deep breath before stepping onto the road. Half an hour. He can do this. It's just half an hour.

Half an hour seemed a lot longer in the rain. He considered running, but he didn't want to use up all his energy. He had big plans for the night. It seemed to go on forever, but eventually, he came to the familiar house. Aida was still living with Tillie and Airdan. Zander hadn't yet decided where he was going to stay, but he assumed he would just stay with Aida.

He walked up to the door and slowly knocked on it.

No response.

He knocked again, this time much louder.

Still no response.

Huh. That's weird.

He took a step back to see if any lights were on or if he could see any movement, but it was late and dark. He doubted anyone would come to the door if they were asleep.

Perhaps he hadn't thought this through.

Just then, he heard someone come around the corner. He turned his head and met eyes with another elf. It was their neighbor that everyone was familiar and friendly with.

"Hey, I heard you knocking on the door. They all went camping in the woods tonight," he said. In the woods? During a storm? Really? That didn't make sense. That didn't seem like something Aida would like to do. Zander scanned the building once more and turned back.

"Where in the woods?" he asked.

"Not too far. I think they said they were only going to be a hour or so away. I thought they would come back because of the storm, but I guess they would rather stay in their tents during the storm then travel," he explained.

"Huh," Zander said. He looked back at the house. Since he left so long ago, he didn't have his keys. Since no one was home, no one would be able to let him in. Was he stuck out here? He stood for a few brief seconds before the neighbor spoke again.

"If you want to go out and meet them out there, you could. It's not too far. Unless you want to break a window, I don't think you can get in," he said. Zander nodded his head. He turned around and said a thank you to the neighbor. He asked for directions and headed to meet them. Now _he_ was the one who was surprised.

Well, hey, at least it will watch Aida even more off guard.

Meanwhile...

"If we walk back, we will have to carry all of our supplies in the rain and risk getting struck with lightning," Tillie explained. Aida was sitting in her bed bent over in pain. She was clutching her stomach, almost like if she held on tight enough, the pain might stop.

"We can't do this here, we don't have the medical supplies," Kudaren insisted. They had been bickering about this whole time.

"I know that Kudaren. Trust me, if I could have Aida be in a hospital with pain relievers and doctors, I would, but that is not a option right now, okay?!" Tillie explained. Aida had never heard so much attitude and anger come out of Tillie's voice at the same time. She tried to concentrate on anything but the pain, but at this point, it was nearly blinding.

"We don't even know how far along she is. She may not even be giving birth until late tomorrow... or is it today now?" Kole pointed out.

"I don't care how far along I am, I am not walking all the way back home while I am being ripped apart from the inside," Aida argued. Clutching her stomach, she could feel how true her description really was. There was a silence in the room while everyone looked at each other. It was obvious they were all looking for a answer in each others eyes, but none was found so far. Aida kept rolling on the bed to see if she could find a more comfortable position, but there was none.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," Tillie began.

"All of you are going to go to the smaller tent, I am going to check Aida and see how far along she is, she will stay in here, and if anyone actually _wants_ to go walking through that storm to get help, feel free to do so. Now, get out," Tillie said, opening the tent flap wide enough for Seena to get through. All of them went piling out into the rain, forming a line as they went into the smaller tent right outside.

Tillie walked up to Aida and started rubbing her back, feeling sympathy for the girl who was in so much pain that she couldn't speak. Tillie watched every muscle on her face tense and her fists ball up so hard as rode out her contraction. She rubbed her back until her face finally relaxed and her hands slowly opened back up. Aida let out a long sigh as confirmation that is truly was over now.

"Are you ready to get checked?" Tillie asked.

"I don't really want too, but I know I probably don't have a big say in this, do I?" Aida asked. Tillie only chuckled. She moved herself to the end of the bed and began instructing Aida on what to do.

Aida knew this was going to be the longest night of her life.

 _~~~A Couple Hours Later~~~_

"How could she have not felt anything for all those hours?" Airdan asked Tillie again. The sun was now starting to come up and the rain went away not too long after. Tillie and her husband were outside cleaning their supplies from the mud that got on them last night.

"How many times do I need to explain this Airdan? She just didn't feel the pain for the first few hours. I was giving her medicine that was for period cramps and it worked fine on her. Sometimes a mother doesn't even feel the pain. My friend had five children and the babies head literally just slid out of her one day because she didn't feel it," Tillie explained. Airdan rolled his eyes at the familiar story.

"Again, I don't know how it's possible that you can't feel a baby's head leaving your body..." Airdan said. Tillie rolled her eyes. It was totally a true story.

"But still, I just don't see how she can be sow close to birth. Are you sure that..."

"YES AIRDAN," Tillie said, exhausted.

"I checked everything. I checked the heartbeat, I checked the time of the contractions, I check the dilation, everything! I literally have blood on my hands because of all the work I have been doing, it would be really great if you could just help me instead of question me," Tillie said. She didn't like using such a tone on her own husband but... she was so tired and she just wanted it to happen already!

Airdan stood up from his spot on the ground and walked over to his wife, pulling her in for a hug while he kissed to top of her red head.

"I'm sorry. I'll help you as much as I can," Airdan replied. Tillie smiled and hugged her husband back.

"Thank you," she replied, breathing in his scent. She sighed, allowing herself to relax for the first time in hours. Her muscles relaxed in the warmth of her husbands hug and she smiled, her cheeks pressing against his biceps. She let out a long sigh, allowing her eyes to close.

"I just wonder how we are going to tell Zander when he gets back. He's probably going to shit his pants," Tilli giggled. Airdan let out a deep chuckle. At the moment, Tillie heard the sound of a tent flap being pushed back and heard footsteps emerge behind her.

"I guess you'll find out soon," Kole's voice said behind her. Tillie turned her head to look at the man.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's on his way here."

So then...

Kole's hands only got more and more damp as he listened to Zander's footsteps slowly get louder and closer. He knew at this point, Zander would be in eyesight distance to anyone but him. Stupid Tillie left him with the job of telling Zander about the birth. He didn't want to do this, he SO didn't want to do this. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, I knew your girlfriend was pregnant and I didn't tell you and she's giving birth right now so surprise your a dad!"?

At this moment, he could hear the beginnings of birth happening in a tent far behind him. Zander would have a child in the matter of an hour, and Kole had to tell him.

Good god.

Exhausted and exasperated, Kole leaned against a tree and fell to the ground, staying against the tree. He closed his eyes in a attempt to relax while he waited for Zander to finish his treck to the campsite. Noticing the amount of time between steps, he decided that Zander must be really relaxed and in no rush to get here. It was clear he had no idea that something was or even could be happening. The crunches of twigs and leaves only got louder and louder as he reached Kole. He could tell how far away he was, but he didn't open his eyes again until Zander stopped in front of Kole. There was a moment of silence.

"Kole? What are you doing here?" Zander asked. Kole looked up with a confused expression.

"We went camping..." Kole said. It was obvious why Kole was here... Why was Zander even here? How did he know where to go?

"No genius, I meant what are you doing by this tree? Are you waiting for me?" Zander asked. Kole just nodded. He was tired and in no mood. He slowly rose to his feet and turned to face Zander.

"There is something you should know before you go to the campsite. It's about Aida," he began.

"Is she okay?" Zander asked immediately. Kole could tell by the sound in his voice, he was already a little worried. It was instinctive to speak up immediately. Kole couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You'll be a good dad..." Kole thought to himself. There was some silence while Kole tried to figure out what to say, but Zander spoke again anyways.

"What?" Zander asked. Kole's train of thought stopped.

"What?" Kole asked.

"W... Why would you say that?" Zander asked. Kole scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable.

"Say what?" Kole asked.

"You just said I'll be a good dad... Why would you say something like that?" Zander asked. Kole widened his eyes in slight horror of what he just did.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kole asked. His cheeks burned and stung out of embarrassment. He could tell he must look like a outright fool right now. He just... he... what?!

"You didn't mean too?" Zander asked. Kole shook his head no.

"Then why were you _thinking_ that?" Zander asked. Kole bit his bottom lip. Now he probably looked like a weirdo... or a creep.. or both...

"Well... That's what I wanted to tell you..."

 _A Hour Later_

Tillie shielded her eyes from the sudden sunlight as she stepped out from under the tent flap. A hour in a dark tent can mess with your eyes. She felt a bit disgusting... She spend so long handling with Aida and blood and other bodily fluids that she was sure she would scare the hell out of Seena if she was still there. Faelern took her back a while ago, after the sun went up the storm passed completely.

As her eyes adjusted to the sun, she finally could see Zander sitting on a log, his eyes in complete horror. He was looking at the blood on her arms and clothes. Tillie looked down, the blood clearer in the sunlight. She giggled.

"Don't worry. This is nothing. She's fine. I, however, am scarred for life," Tillie joked. She took a seat on the log across from Zander and began to rub a damp cloth on her skin in an attempt to get most of the blood off. Zander didn't say anything as he watched the blood lift from Tillie's skin. It was obvious he wasn't okay. It must really be bothering him that he didn't know that Aida was pregnant, even more then it bothered Aida.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Zander finally looked her in the eyes. His eyes showed disappointment. Only... disappointed at what? At who? Himself? The baby?

"I didn't know," Zander said. That was all he said...

...Was that really all he was upset about?

"No one did... she didn't even know. It just happened this way, that's okay... she's okay, the baby is okay, everything is okay. You're really upset about not knowing?" Tillie asked, her skin starting to burn from the amount of pressure she was using to get the blood off. Zander's expression didn't change. He didn't look more relieved or relaxed.

"You don't understand," was all he said. Tillie rolled her eyes. It was like he trying to be mysterious and vague just so he could go on about his problems.

"Then explain it to me," she said. Zander finally looked somewhere other then Tillie. He looked at the ground and at that moment, Zander seemed... sad. Angry. Let down. Tillie stopped cleaning her skin when she noticed this. She waited for him to speak. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I always hated my family. They never showed any affection. I was just something for them to show off. Even when I was little, I told myself that I would be a better dad then that. I told myself I would listen to my child and help them and care about them, and I didn't even know I had a child. I already failed," Zander explained. It was silent after that. Tillie waited for him to go on, but that was all he had to say. So it really did bother him a lot. Tillie couldn't help but smile, even as a single tear came up to her eye. She started to chuckle only slightly, catching Zander's attention. He only looked at her with a blank expression.

"Just the fact you would even say that makes you anything but a failure," Tillie replied, giggling about it. Zander's eye widened only slightly, revealing his surprise at her response.

"To be honest, I don't think that defines what kind of a father you will be, and I think that the only way to know if you are a failure is to know how your child feels about you in 20 or 30 years. I'm sure your father didn't think he did anything wrong and that he was doing the right thing, but now as a nearly 30 year old man, it's obvious he did something that he shouldn't have with you. It worked for your sisters, but not you. He failed you. But you know what? I bet that in 20 to 30 years, this will be a funny story he will tell _his_ kids. You didn't fail Zander, you're already succeeding," Tillie explained.

She watched as something washed over Zander. The sad look in his eyes didn't go away, but now they looked more hopeful. He looked more determined... he looked stronger. Tillie smiled as Zander began to relax and get more excited at the same time.

At that very moment, a high pitched wail came from the tent behind them. It was short, little, and inconsistent, but none the less, there was a cry. Tillie let out a large, loud sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I was _waiting_ to here him cry..." Tillie exclaimed. She shook her head and smiled at Zander... who now truly looked terrified. She laughed again.

"You want to meet him?" she asked. Zander's eyes stayed locked on the tent as he nodded his head slowly with his mouth wide open.

"Go on then," Tillie said, getting the last bit of blood off her arm. Zander slowly stood up and took large but slow steps towards the tent that was only a few feet away. Zander pushed the thick tent flap out of the way slowly. He took a small step forward, not seeing anything at first.

Once his eyes settled, his heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Aida's long straight locks flowed over her shoulders and covered part of her face. Her green eyes were slowly leaking tears, something that never happened. There were still bits of blood on her, and it wasn't pretty, but _she_ looked beautiful. Her head was tilted down to the bundle in her arms which was the source of the noise. She cried as she rubbed the newborn boys cheek with her thumb. His skin was a beautiful shade. It wasn't as deep a purple as his fathers, but wasn't a pure pinky white color like his mothers either. Instead, his was a beautiful flesh tone with a hint of a shimmery purple, making him look opalescent. He had yet to open his eyes, the color of them still hidden.

Zander only stood and watched this interaction between mother and child. It was a very sweet and rare moment. He felt a very wide mix of emotions overwhelm and his heart began to ache in his chest because of his inability to handle them. For a moment he thought about stepping out of the tent, afraid it might go down in flames.

All those years of training, he never thought he would have to control his emotions because of a surprise birth of his own child.

Aida's eyes slowly met his. She smiled at him and he only looked back at her. She sniffled before opening her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Aida asked. Zander realized he still didn't have the chance to tell her he was here. He didn't feel like having a argument about it with her...

"I came home last night and you guys were out here camping. I came as soon as I could," Zander explained. He took a few shy steps forward towards the bed.

"You couldn't tell me that you were going to be home last night?" Aida asked. She spoke in a very calm voice, like she didn't care... or maybe she was just exhausted.

"I would have never left if I knew," Zander admitted. If he had known she was pregnant, he never would have stepped a foot off this island, no matter how great the opportunity to study was. No one could ever pay him enough to leave his pregnant girlfriend. Aida only chuckled.

"You can blame Kole," she said.

"Don't blame Kole!" she heard someone outside the tent shout. She knew it was Kole. She just chuckled in response. She shook her head and looked back down at her baby.

His hands were clutched tightly to the blanket and his toothless mouth was wide open while he let out his wails. Neither parent even cared. Zander stood closer and looked at his half human/noble, half moon elven son. He wondered if he could even handle holding the boy, afraid his flames might make an appearance. He felt so much right now.

He decided to take a baby step and reached out his large hand to gently stroke the top of the babies head, his heart racing as his fingers ran over the soft strands of hair. He didn't have a lot yet. Zander wondered what color it would be. Grey perhaps?

Aida looked back up to him with wide eyes and asked a simple question that nearly sent Zander over the edge.

"Do you want to hold him? He's almost weightless," she asked. Zander looked back to the young boy, afraid to touch him even more than he already was. He felt something rising within him, and quickly pulled his hand back. Aida looked at him with a confused expression. He felt bad, but he didn't feel strong enough.

"Aida... I might hurt him, and you," he said. Aida's look softened and a smile began to reappear on her face, but this didn't make him feel better.

"I'm not ready yet," he said, barely getting the words out of his mouth. Aida only looked at him.

"That's okay," she said.

Zander looked back into her light emerald eyes. He was now the one who was confused... and a little concerned. Aida just looked back to her son and began to bounce him a little bit.

"We have all our lives to pick you up, right?" she asked the baby. He only continued to cry, though he was starting to calm down. Zander cocked a eyebrow.

"I'm not carrying him for the rest of my life," he said. Aida looked back at him with a eyebrow equally cocked.

"For a good portion of my life, yes, but not for the rest of my life," Zander added. Aida mock rolled her eyes and look down at her baby and shook her head.

"That's what happens when you have a daddy like yours. I promise I will always carry you," she replied. She continued to gently bounce the baby. Zander smiled at the empty promise and took a seat near Aida's knees on the bed. Aida sat up straight, bringing the baby closer to Zander. She leaned her head against his and they both stared down at the little boy underneath them. They stayed like this in silence until the boy stopped making noises.

With the boy now sleeping in Aida's arms, the two began to whisper.

"We never got to talk about names," Zander pointed out.

"I've been thinking about names, but I can't think of one I like. I just don't want it to sound too nerdy or weird," Aida requested. Zander chuckled.

"And I do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Aida replied.

Silence showed up again as they once again focused on their son. His hands began to curl up under his own chin and his mouth was open as he took big breaths in his sleep. Zander gently began to rub the boys belly through his blanket.

Maybe he was more ready then he realized.

"We have time to decide," he said. Aida smiled. When they looked at each other, they both realized that the other was crying. Aida wiped the single tear off Zander's cheek and Zander wiper Aida's jawline. The two shared a kiss, and they knew that this was the start of a whole new life for the both of them.


End file.
